


Earning Your Keep

by billsexual



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billsexual/pseuds/billsexual
Summary: "i want bill williamson to fuck and unload his seed in me on the table where micah is competing with arthur in five finger fillet" - anon on tumblrInspired by an ask on tumblr that spiraled into a series of smut fics. Chapter One is Gender Neutral reader but then after that it F!Reader





	1. Part One - Bill & Micah

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon message which inspired this. Anon, I know you mentioned liking Micah so he’s here too, in a bigger role than I’d planned for him. Damn rat. 
> 
> Also, I know it’s in public but you’re all just going to have to suspend some disbelief that most of the camp are away (like a fishing trip or something) because I kept picturing Hosea’s disappointed face and it kept killing my mood lol.

“Do you two mind?” Micah snarled as he tried to keep his eyes away from you and Bill.

All he’d wanted was to try to get pretty boy Morgan to cut a couple of his fingers off but then you and Bill had ended up next to the table, kissing passionately.

Bill also had his hands in your underwear and was using his fingers to get you ready for his cock.

“Fuck off,” he growled at the blond.

Arthur made his excuses and left, blood dripping down his middle finger. There was a brief thought of sucking his finger to clean it off for him, but it soon left you as you felt Bill’s fingers catch a sensitive part inside of you, causing you to whimper.

“Can’t you do this in your own tent?” Micah asked.

Bill’s fingers were more forceful as he answered Micah. “You don’t need to stay here.”

Micah huffed, but he stayed sat in his seat. You caught his eye, at least until Bill’s fingers found that sensitive spot again and your eyes rolled back.

“Please,” you begged, unsure of if you were begging him to fill you up or finish you off. “Bill, please.”

Bill growled again and pulled your pants and underwear off, leaving you clad in nothing more than a shirt.

His slicked cock pressed against you before sliding in, causing you to groan. Your eyes had closed when you began babbling nonsense. Your ankles were on Bill’s shoulders as he kept a steady pace.

You could feel how he filled you up and you wanted nothing more for him to spill his seed inside you, you even tightened up at the thought

Bill placed a hand over your mouth as your moans became louder.

“Pass them here, _Marion_ ,” Micah said, “I bet I could put their mouth to good use.”

Too lost in the moment to notice his real name being used, Bill moved back, pulling out of you and turning you around so you were bent over the table.

You saw Micah unbuckle his jeans and unzip his fly, but Bill pushed his cock back inside you and your eyes closed in pleasure. Bill kept a relentless pace and you moaned again, but it was cut off when you felt something against your cheek. Your eyes flew open.

“Open up,” Micah ordered as he trailed precum from your cheek over to your lips.

You did as he said and were rewarded with Micah’s cock being pushed into your mouth. His groan had you tightening around Bill’s cock.

Micah couldn’t keep his hands off you, holding you in place as he pushed his cock deep down your throat, so he could hear you gag. Micah was talking above you, but you missed the start as you gagged again.

“…trained ‘em well. I bet they love being treated like the whore they are. At least they’re finally earning their keep.”

You groaned at the insult but instead of Bill defending you, he spanked your ass.

“Don’t deny it, (Y/N),” Bill growled. “You love this, being out in the open. Maybe we _should_ let everyone else have a turn.”

You moaned around Micah’s cock, feeling close to the edge at Bill’s words. A few more words would let you tip into bliss, and Bill knew that.

“Maybe when we’re done with you, we should let Morgan and MacGuire have a turn at ruining you.”

His cock rubbed against your sensitive spot while he spoke and you came, your moan muffled by Micah’s cock. You felt your knees go weak but Bill’s strong hands kept you in place.

“Fuck,” Micah groaned, pulling his cock out of your mouth and aiming it at your face. Without warning, he came. The angle was perfect as he covered you with his spend. “Huh,” he said, admiring his work. “Makes you look a lot prettier, (L/N)”

You wanted to tell him to fuck off, but his degrading talk sent an ache throughout your body.

“I’m close, (Y/N), let me cum inside you,” Bill begged, his pace was rough and punishing now.

“Yes,” you gasped, your throat raw.

Bill came with a shout, holding onto your hips with such a tight grip you knew you were going to bruise. He pulled out and you were sure you could feel something dribble down your thigh. You heard him fasten his jeans and you knew you also needed to get dressed again.

“Come on, (Y/N),” Bill said, slapping your ass once more. “You stay like that for too long and everyone _will_ think it’s an open invitation.”

You whimpered at the thought but pulled your underwear and pants back on.

“Here,” Bill said, throwing a rag your way. “You should, err, clean your face.”

You rubbed Micah’s cum off and looked around for the man himself but he’d wandered off to sit with some of the other guys around one of the fires. Bill helped you back to your shared tent and if he noticed how the other guys had started to look at you, well, he kept it to himself.


	2. Part Two - John & Sean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F!Reader bcos I couldn’t work this to be Gender Neutral. (Also, I realise it seems like John & Abigail are together but they’re NOT!! If I wrote cheating it would be an angst fic, so don’t worry!!)
> 
> Contains: Voyeurism, anal sex, double penetration, the word wh*re (sorry), spit as lube (sorry) and Sean being an annoying little shit.

John had been arguing with Abigail again, you knew it, the whole camp knew it, what you hadn’t expected was him approaching you about it.

“Me and Abigail aren’t talking,” he said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

“Yeah, I heard,” you replied. The two of you were on the outskirts of the forest, hidden in the shadows, and you had a feeling that you knew why he’d approached you.

It had been two weeks or so since your encounter with Bill and Micah in the middle of camp and no one had said a word about it, at least not to your face, but you’d heard the hushed whispers when others thought you couldn’t hear them.

“Are you and Bill, y’know, together?” John asked, pulling you from your thoughts.

“No,” you replied. “It’s just the odd night here and there.”

“Good,” he replied. He dropped his cigarette on the ground, stubbed it out with his boot and then his lips were on yours.

It took you a moment to figure out what was happening but once you realised that John Marston was kissing you, with tongue, you couldn’t help but groan into his mouth and kiss him back. You fumbled for his belt, needing to feel him properly.

When you managed to get your hand on his length, you squeezed lightly and slowly moved your hand up and down. John took his lips off yours so he could let out a low groan and buried his face into your neck.

“Tell me what you want, Marston,” you whispered into his ear, keeping up a steady rhythm with your hand. “Do you want me to get on my knees and suck your pretty cock-?”

He interrupted you with a whimper.

“Or,” you said, acting like he’d not made a noise, “do you want to fuck me?”

As you spoke, his hand went up your skirt and you could feel him dragging his finger gently up one of your soft thighs before teasing you at the edge of your underwear. You rocked your hips, hoping he’d get your message and touch you where you needed it. Instead, you gasped when he pinched at your inner thigh.

“Knees,” he said.

He didn’t need to tell you twice as you followed his order. His hands tangled in your hair as you teased the head of his cock with your tongue, before taking it into your mouth and sucking hard. You took your time in trying to take all of him in, you didn’t know how long it’d been for him and you didn’t want him finishing quickly. Swallowing around his cock caused him to groan and pull tighter on your hair.

_Crack_!

You froze as you heard a twig breaking behind you. John seemed oblivious though.

“Christ, (Y/N), do you want me to beg?”

Pulling off his cock, you hushed him. “I think we’re being watched,” you whispered.

John’s whole body seemed to stiffen at your words, but you noticed how his length seemed to twitch.

“Who’s there?” he called out, loud enough for the voyeur to hear but not so loud that the rest of the camp would.

“Ah, jeez,” said the person and you relaxed when you recognised the Irish accent. “You didn’t have to stop,” Sean said.

You turned to look at him and saw him walking into sight while zipping up his jeans. The thought of him touching himself while he watched you made you squeeze your thighs together. You turned back to look at John’s erection, the interruption had caused it to soften a little, but you knew how to get it raised again.

“Let him watch,” you murmured, voice low enough for Sean not to hear.

John’s cock seemed to twitch again, and his fingers laced back through your hair, using his leverage to pull you back onto him.

“Fine,” John growled as you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, before slowly taking him deep into your throat. “Just, _ugh_ , just keep your mouth shut, kid.”

Using his grip on your hair, John pushed you further down his cock. You gagged and sucked as hard as you could before looking up at him. His eyes were closed, and his head was resting back on the tree behind him. You turned your gaze to where Sean had moved to. Your eyes met his easily and you refused to look away while you gave him a show.

John must’ve noticed your attention had waned for he tightened his grip on your hair and thrust shallowly into your mouth, causing you to gag.

“Oh, fuck,” Sean groaned. John must’ve shared the same sentiment for he thrust forward again and held himself deep within your mouth as you choked around him. You could feel tears forming in your eyes, but John pulled back before any could fall.

“I need to fuck her, John,” Sean told him.

John pulled his cock fully from your mouth, letting you take in some much needed breaths.

“So?” John asked, “Fuck her then.”

Sean scrambled to get behind you, pulling your hips so hard that you needed to quickly put your hands out, so you didn’t fall on your face.

You had two of his fingers inside you before you even realised that he’d rucked your skirt up and had pulled your undergarments down to your knees.

“Sean,” you gasped. You could hear how wet you were, and you couldn’t help but moan as he kept pumping his fingers inside you. As soon as the noise left your mouth, he’d pulled his fingers out of you and replaced them with his cock.

“Jesus,” he groaned.

“That good, huh?” John asked. You looked up at him and the sight of him made you clench, John had his eyes on you and was still stroking himself.

“She’s so tight,” Sean answered. He was taking his time with his thrusts, something you were thankful for. He wasn’t as big as John, but he was just as thick. “Wonder if she’s tight anywhere else.”

“What?” you asked as you felt him grasp hold of your ass. You heard him spit and felt it land on an intimate place of yourself. “Sean?”

John knelt in front of you and guided you back to his cock.

“Don’t worry, (Y/N),” Sean said, “You’ll like this.”

“If she bites me…” John warned, his voice low.

“She won’t,” Sean said. When his finger entered you, you jolted from the shock and cried out around John’s cock. He gave you a few moments to get used to the intrusion before spitting again and pushing another finger in.

Your fingers grabbed the grass beneath you as you tried to focus on sucking John’s cock. You gradually relaxed as Sean kept his fingers in place, he must have noticed as he slowly began to move them in and out and even began to stretch you. It hurt at first, but you soon began to relax, and it even started to feel good.

A guttural moan left your mouth when Sean twisted his fingers. You couldn’t even remember when you stopped sucking John.

“How’d you know how to do that?” John asked, his fingers running through your hair as you rested your head on his thigh.

“You know what they say, Johnny Boy, when the river runs red-”

“Shut up, Sean,” you said, your voice breathless.

He laughed. “I think she’s ready for you,” he said to John.

You’d expected John to argue that Sean should be the one to take your ass, but he surprised you by instead asking, “How we doing this?”

Sean maneuvered you so that you were on top of him, close to his chest, his cock still inside you. John was behind you and had access to the other part of you. He pushed in slowly, you must’ve been moaning too loud for Sean was quickly stuffing his bandana into your mouth.

“She is tight,” John agreed, his words going straight to your cunt causing you to clench. John let out a low groan as he sped up and Sean kept in time with his thrusts. As one of them pushed in the other would pull out.

It didn’t take long for Sean to start moaning, his thrusts falling out of sync. You had to cover his mouth with your hand so that no one would be alerted to the three of you. He came inside you with a groan.

John paused his thrusts as Sean pulled his spent cock from you.

“That was…” Sean started.

“Shut up,” John growled. “Are you going to help get her off or just lie there uselessly?”

“You won’t believe it,” the Irish man said with a laugh, “I’m actually supposed to be on guard duty.”

“Get out of here!”

“Alright, keep your hair on, Johnny boy.” Sean began to extract himself from underneath you. John held your hips and lifted you slightly so Sean could move before resuming his thrusts.

Reaching down, Sean pulled his bandana from your mouth and you licked your lips, taking in a shaky breath.

“Thanks for the ride, (Y/N),” he said, placing a kiss to your forehead.

You could only whimper in reply as John pushed into you deep.

“John, please,” you begged, needing to be touched. The camp was still quiet and the only other sound apart from your little moans was Sean’s faint whistling, showing that he’d gone back to what he was supposed to be doing.

“I’m gonna finish inside you,” John said, pulling you by the hair so your back was against his chest. “Touch yourself.”

You moved your hand down until you found the sticky mess between your legs. Dipping two fingers inside your cunt you could feel John’s length moving back and forth. Your fingers were slick from your own wetness as well as what Sean had spilled into you and you moved to rub them against your sensitive nub.

There was an unusual shadow that caught your attention but before you could observe it properly John reached around to entwine his fingers with yours so he could help you.

Knowing full well that someone was watching you, you couldn’t help but moan just a little louder than what was necessary.

“Micah was right,” John sneered, “You really do love being treated like a whore.”

His words tipped you over the edge and you moaned into your hand as you came, cunt clenching around nothing.

John thrust once more and then was still. He waited until his cock had begun to go down before pulling out. He zipped up his jeans in silence while you turned around to watch him, grimacing slightly as you sat down.

“I should go,” he said, his voice raspier than usual.

“Yeah,” you replied, still trying to get some of your breath back. “You know where to find me, anyway.”

He pressed a brief, chaste kiss to your lips before making his way back to camp. You pulled your undergarments back up before shakily getting to your feet.

“Enjoy the show?” you asked, directing the question to the shadow you’d seen. “Mr. Morgan?”

You heard him curse under his breath, followed by his footsteps heading in the opposite direction. _One day_ , you thought, _one day you’d get him into bed._


End file.
